


Picturesque

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> It's a beautful sight that has to be seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picturesque

  
**Title:** Picturesque  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  It's a beautful sight that has to be seen  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Rating:** PG

**A/N Written for** [ **** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile) [ **jantolution** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/) **challenge #25, prompts: Winter, Moonlight, Starlight and Midnight.**

“Ianto?” Jack called out, running into the archives looking for the younger man. “I know you're down here?”

  


“Back here Jack.” Ianto called out from somewhere in the distance followed by a loud crash and loud curses.

  


Jogging through the archives the Captain found him quickly, trying to keep a straight face at the sight before him, Ianto sat on the floor with his feet up on the edge of the stool he had obviously been standing on a few seconds earlier and files and their escaped contents scattered around him.

  


“It's not funny.” Ianto grumbled, trying to right himself in the confined space of the room that was little bigger than a stationary cupboard. “Don't just stand there, give me a hand.”

  


Leaning forwards Jack placed his hands under his lovers armpits and dragged him upright, placing a quick kiss to the top of the younger man's head before Ianto pulled out of his arms.

  


“Anything hurt?” Jack asked concerned.

  


“Just a slight loss of dignity, as per usual.” Ianto grinned, bending down to start picking up the many pieces of paper scattered over the small floor space. “And stop staring at my arse.”

  


“But it's such a nice arse.” Jack grinned, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. 

  


“Was there something you actually wanted?” Ianto asked.

  


“Yeah, I almost forgot, come on.” Jack replied, glancing at his watch and then grabbing his lovers arm and causing him to drop the papers again.

  


“Jack!” Ianto groaned, letting the Captain drag him out of the room and through the archives. “What's so important it can't wait?”

  


“You'll see.” Jack grinned, pulling him onto the invisible lift and activating it with his wrist strap.

  


“Perfect.” Jack exclaimed as they burst out onto the darkness.

  


“Freezing more like, you could have told me I'd be needing my coat.” Ianto retorted, shivering in the cold winter air in just his shirt sleeves.

  


“But it's beautiful, look?” Jack said, pointing up at the night sky.

  


Ianto looked upwards, the moon was full and bathing the whole Plass in moonlight and the clear sky meant that the starlight only added to the effect making the whole place look magical, the snow from earlier glittering around them.

  


“OK, I concede, it is rather picturesque.” Ianto said, not complaining when Jack's arms wound around him and pressed he pressed to his lovers chest to share the Captains body heat.

  


Hearing the church bells in the distance chiming midnight Jack dipped his head and claimed Ianto's lips in a deep, languorous kiss, Ianto forgetting how cold he was for a good few long minutes as he lost himself in it.

  


When the kiss finally broke Jack rested his fore head on the younger man's and smiled softly at him.

  


“Merry Christmas Ianto.” Jack told him. “It's Christmas Day now, we should get out of here.”

  


“Yep, before I freeze to death.” Ianto chuckled before adding. “Merry Christmas Jack.”

  


“Not just here, but away from the hub for the night.” Jack replied, activating the lift again and holding Ianto tightly as it descended back down into the hub. “The rift predictor says that all is quiet tonight, lets go to your flat and make the most of the rest of the night.”

  


“Sleeping?” Ianto deadpanned, cocking an eyebrow.

  


“Oh I bet we can come up with something better than that if we put our minds together.” Jack grinned.

  


“Well, what are we still standing here for then?” Ianto replied, pinching Jack's arse mischievously before jumping off the paving slab of the invisible lift and running off across the hub to grab their coats. 

  


Jack rubbed the area Ianto had pinched with the palm of his hand as he went around the hub turning off monitors and dimming lights until he met his lover by the cog door.

  


“Home.” Jack said with a flourish, opening the cog door before taking Ianto's hand and leading him out the hub.

  


The End.

  



End file.
